kingdoms_of_ostariafandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
A brief history of the world of Ostaria. Many other things have happened but these are just the major events. Year 0- The world is created by the Gods. It is named Ostaria Year 10- The elven settlements are recorded to have been founded around this time Year 100- From the deserts emerge roving bands of Orcs who prey on the early settlements of the Elves Year 150- The Elves have pushed the Orcs back to the desert. The occasional parties still come out Year 250- The first Elven Kingdom is founded in the ancient forests of Aegnar Year 300- The Dwarves of the Kildenvale Mountains surface for the first time Year 400- The first of the human barbarians settle down and build their first village Year 450- Multiple human settlements have sprung up around the world. Year 500- A few human kingdoms are founded encompassing great tracks of land Year 550- An ancient Human kingdom goes to war with the Elves. The legendary Elvish King Oldhinor led the Elves to victory crushing the Human Kingdom Year 700- After centuries of war the Republic of Reld is founded in the North on the Eastern Continent Year 760- A massive army Orcs led by the Warlord Thrall marches out of the Great Desert. Legend says their army was in the hundreds of thousands. Humans, Dwarves, and Elves all band together to push them back in a war that lasted 40 years. Year 800- An undead plague spreads across the world. Every major nation is invaded by thousands of undead. Eventually a band of adventurers discover the necromancer behind it and slay him ending the plague. Year 835- A Dragon starts terrorizing the Republic of Reld. It is slain by Cedric the Great who was crowned the first Emperor of Reld Year 900- The Tribe of Varak, a large nation of LIzardfolk, take control of the hills near Aegnor Year 980- A great war breaks out between Reld and another human nation. Reld triumphs over them and adds their land to their own. Year 1000- A Gold Dragon named Erz unites a group of humans forming the Kingdom of Erzoth Year 1050- The Kingdom of Erzoth expands to control the entire Northern half of the Western Continent Year 1080- A group of cultists assassinate the Emperor of Reld in March Year 1100- The Great Dragon Erz goes into hibernation, afterwards a series of natural disasters befall Erzoth forcing them to abandon large tracks of land Year 1120- The Merchants Republic of Daria is founded Year 1130- A minor war breaks out between the Dwarves of the Kildenvale Mountains and the Merchants Republic of Daria over trade rights. Daria was successful in securing their rights to send caravans through Dwarven mountains. Year 1140- A large group of halflings settle on the hills near the Tribes of Varak which causes tensions to increase between them Year 1150- Fighting breaks out between Halflings and Lizardfolk over who has the right to live in the hills Year 1155- The Free City of Magic is founded Year 1160- After a decade of fighting the Elves enter the war on the side of the Halfings Year 1163- The Warlord Gar unites many Orc tribes in forming the Blood Tribes of Gar. They send out many raiding parties to attack unsuspecting villages Year 1165: The Duchy of Tataeria breaks off from the Empire of Reld after a brief civil war Year 1170- The Merchants Republic of Daria begins their unsuccessful attempt to colonize the Island of Den Year 1175- The Tribe of Vazak surrenders to the combined forces of the Elves and the Hobbits, only being allowed to keep their Capital city. The Tribes of Den also force all the colonists and troops sent by the Merchants Republic of Daria off their island. The Warlord Gar dies of old age and his son Kardak succeeds him after defeating his half brother in one on one combat. Year 1180- The Kingdom of Donetski was founded. The Tribes of Den invade Daria and are trapped on Daria's main island. A peasant rebellion rises in Reld and is quickly put down. In December, Donetski declares war on the Trade City of Mocow. 1181- Donetski vassalizes Mocow after the Donetski-Mocowian War of SubjugationCategory:Browse